The Seventh Element
by All-Smiles1234
Summary: Rose Hathaway is a 17 year old girl, living on the streets with her best friend in a world of element wielders. There are only six known elements; fire, air, water, earth, spirit and those who dont specialize, but what will happen when Rose discovers a new element?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

We live in a world of element wielders. We have all divided into 6 groups; fire, earth, water, air, spirit and those of us who haven't specialized yet. The rules state that we can only communicate to people in our own element. The most common element is earth and it is supposedly the least dangerous element to wield. The most deadly elements to wield are fire and air. 1 out of 7 people are spirit users; this is why they are the rarest.

My name is Rosemarie Hathaway. My mother, Janine Hathaway, was an air user, and a powerful one at that, she died in the war when I was 12. My father died before I was born, but my mother said that he was a fire user and was very powerful.

I haven't specialized yet; neither has my best friend Lissa. We live on the streets together, scavenging for food in bins. It's not the life that you want to live, but you learn how to deal with it when you have lived there for 6 years. Lissa lost her parents and older brother, Andre, in the war as well.

Today Lissa was finding food, since I did it yesterday. When she came speeding around the corner into the ally we were squatting in, she looked the happiest I have ever seen her. And that was saying something, because she was the happiest person I have ever known.

"Rose!" she screamed.

"Lissa! What are we yelling about?" I responded.

"I did it Rose. I really did it." Lissa squealed.

"Did what?"

"I specialized!" she declared.

"Oh my god! Are you serious. What in?" I asked.

"Spirit!" Lissa said proudly.

"Oh my god. Liss, I'm so proud of you." I said pulling her into a bear hug.

"Ha. This is just what we have been waiting for." She said. Then a look of hurt and disappointment crossed over her face.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"This means that I will have to leave you."

"It doesn't matter." I put on a brave face. "Come on." I said pulling her along.

"Where?" Lissa asked, wiping tears away.

"We have to take you to the spirit user base." I said as she fell into step beside me.

"But can't it wait until the morning." She wined.

"I have a question." I said suddenly.

"Yeah."

"How do you know that you specialized in spirit?"

"I healed a fallen crow" she declared proudly.

"Cool!" I exclaimed.

When we got to the drive way of the spirit user base, it was time for me and Lissa to say our goodbyes.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Lissa said. It was obvious that she was trying not to cry like I was.

"Yeah. I guess it is." I replied.

Then we both broke down crying and laughing at the same time. We probably looked like crazy people but we really didn't care.

"You'll be fine here." I reassured her, "I mean, look at this place. Its huge." I continued.

I was right. It was huge. Like it makes the white house look like a McDonalds. It was made of red and orange bricks with a white roof, but I swear that I saw a tower on the roof.

When I said this to Liss, her reply was: "I hope that's my room."

"Okay. Well you have to go up and find your new room and make new friends."

"Can you come up with me." She asked, "Please Rose." Lissa begged.

"I don't know. They might shoot me or something." I said uneasily.

"Please. You can run like hell if they pull something." She barged.

"Fine."

"Yay." Lissa squealed.

When we walked up to the gate, the man in those weird office things asked; "Who are you." Well, he didn't really ask more like he demanded.

"Uh. I'm Vasilisa Dragomir. I specialized about half an hour ago." Liss said.

"I asked your name, not your life story." He said.

No one talks to Lissa like that. No one.

"Hey tubby. She answered your question and your next one as well. So don't talk to her like that, alright." I said coming up and standing in front of Lissa.

"Rose." Lissa scolded, but I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"Uh, I'm not tubby." Was the grand come back of the office person.

"Yeah. And I can fly." I said sarcastically.

"Well. This conversation is going nowhere. Just a second," said tubby, turning around and grabbing the phone.

"Well that went well." I said trying to cheer up Liss.

Before she could reply, I man walked out. We looked around 18, and had light brown hair and piercing emerald green eyes.

"Hello. My name is Adrian Ivashkov. Which one of you is it who specialized?" He asked, with an Oscar worthy smile.

"Me." Said Liss, a little breathless I might add.

"Sorry to be rude, but I don't believe I caught your name." Adrian said shaking hands with Lissa.

"Vasilisa Dragomir." She replied.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said, grinning. "Come in, come in. we don't have to stand out here all day."

"But- Rose." She said looking at me.

"No. Go on Liss. I'll miss you." I said giving her one last hug. "You better take good care of her." I threatened Adrian.

"Sorry. I didn't see you there. I'm-"

"Adrian Ivashkov. I know. I was right here" I said dryly.

"I might see you again Liss, but if I don't just remember that you will always be my once and only best friend." I said, pulling her into one last hug.

"Back at yah." She said with a watery smile.

When I walked back down the drive way, I didn't trust myself to look back so I just kept walking.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO POST THIS CHAPTER. IT MAY NOT SEEM LONG TO SOME OF YU BUT TO ME IT WAS. I ACTUALLY COULDNT FIGURE OUT HOW TO. SO THANK YOU TO MORI BELICOV HATHAWAY FOR HELPING ME.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

When I got back to where me and Lissa were staying, I picked up my bag that I had hid and went out to find some place more comfortable for me to rest. I found a park that had a bridge right at the back of it, I decided that there was good enough for a while.

When I got close, it started bucketing down water, so I quickly ran under the bridge. It wasn't much coverage but it was better than nothing. I noticed that there was a puddle of water in front of me so I decided to check if I was a water wielder.

Putting my hand over it, I concentrated in it and the water made a dent where my hand was. Thinking that it was the rain or I was hallucinating, I moved my hand away and tried to get it to move upwards. When the miniature water twist thing came up I cried out in joy. It wasn't as powerful as air or fire, but I don't really care. The normal age for specializing is 17-18 so I was happy, because I turn 18 in 3 weeks.

Deciding that I will go to the water wielding base tomorrow, I tried to go to bed, but sleep avoided me. Putting my hand on the ground to attempt to make it more comfortable, grass sprouted out from in between my fingertips. Again thinking that I hallucinated, I tried it again with my hand above the ground and thought about making the grass longer. Nothing happened. I tried it again, but this time I thought about making the ground more comfortable, and the grass grew.

"Wow." I breathed.

When I laid down, I thought of the possibility that I could in fact control more than one element. Dismissing it as hopeful thinking I once again tried to get some sleep. I ended up crying myself to sleep for the second time in my life. The first time was when my mum died, but then I had Lissa to comfort me. Now all that I had to comfort me is grass.

I woke up to the sound of people walking across the bridge. Getting up as quietly as I could, I grabbed my bag and crept to the edge of my shelter and peered out. There was five of them. There was two sets of twins. One set consisted of two girls. They both had red hair with brown eyes and the other set of twins consisted of two boys with black hair and eyes that look gold. The obvious leader of the group stood out the most. He had blond hair and eyes so light blue they looked white, and looked strangely familiar.

Deciding that it was time for me to go, I went over to the other side of the bridge and checked that they were all over the other side. They were, so I made a quick getaway. Or at least I tried. When I ran out one of the girl twins jumped down off of the bridge.

"Now what do we have here." She said assessing me.

"Squatter." Spat the other twin, coming and standing beside her sister.

"I was just leaving." I mumbled trying to walk around them.

"Oh. She's pretty." Smirked one of the boy twins.

"Ha. Yeah right. You should be a comedian, Gavin." Laughed the first twin, with jealousy in her eyes.

"I know right." Laughed Gavin, obviously not picking up the sarcasm in her voice.

"Shut up." Said Gavin's twin.

"Make me." Retorted Gavin.

"Gladly." And just like that, they were in a full out fist fight.

"ENOUGH." Called the leader of the group. "Gavin, get of your brother. Ben, let go of your brothers hair." Well that was quick, they just got straight off of the other. "Now. What are you doing here. This is our spot."

"Well, I didn't know that so I will be leaving you. Thank you for the lovely little chat, but I have to go." I said to their leader, once again trying to walk around them. Their leader obviously wasn't having any of it, because he grabbed my wrist. As quick as he grabbed it he let go. It probably had something to do with the fact that I had his hand pinned behind his back.

"Touch me again and you will lose this hand. Got it." I threatened. Just to make it clear, I squeezed his wrist.

"Ahhh! You just burnt me." He exclaimed, trying to get out of my grip.

"Let me go peacefully and I'll let go of you." I whispered into his ear.

"Okay. Just let me go."

"There you go." I said giving him a shove. "Now. If you will excuse me, I have to get going." I said walking away.

"Oh hell no. Your not going anywhere after that stunt. You're a fire user." Said the second girl twin.

"No. I'm a water user." I said but I kept walking.

"Prove it." Said the first twin.

"I don't follow rules from you. Let me be."

And with that, they made their second mistake. They twisted vines in my path and I stumbled. Turning around I saw that it was one of the male twins, Ben I think. They were all standing in a puddle from when it was raining, so I made a strong current run through it. My plan worked partially. The current ran through it but I only managed to knock over the boy twins. Still it was a great achievement since I only figured out I was a water user a few hours ago.

"Gross! Drain water!" they both cried at the same time. The girls found it hilarious as they were laughing their asses off. When they were distracted, I sent another current through and knocked them over.

I burst out laughing at this but judging by the glares they were shooting me, they didn't think it was funny. Then I was blown over by their leader. Shooting him a glare, I got back onto my feet only to find that they were stuck in place by tree roots. I thought about the tree roots going back under ground and then wrapping themselves around the group's feet. When I was free, I had the pleasure of looking at their confused faces. Just then did I notice that there were burn marks around their group leaders wrists where I had been holding. As well as the burn marks, there was a ring on his little finger. A gold band with the patterns of leaves around it. My eyes widened in shock.

"Hunter?" I asked in disbelief.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND I LOOK FORWARD TO MORE. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ HEYY GUYS. THIS IS CHAPTER 3. AND I GOT A REVIEW AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK RiseAgainstItAll FOR POINTING IT OUT. IF YOU DONT SPECILIZE THEN THAT IS AN ELEMENT SAYS ME (EVEN THOUGH IT DOESNT MAKE MUCH SENSE) AND THAT IS THE SAME WITH WIELDING ALL THE ELEMENTS. THANK YOU ALL AND ENJOY THE THIRD CHAPTER.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

"Rose. You finally recognized me." Hunter replied with a smirk, slowly walking towards where I stood.

"What are you doing? I thought you went to the air user base. I walked you there." I said as he walked around me in a small circle.

"How does she know you?" Asked twin number one.

"We used to date." Answered Hunter.

"Uh, gross. I'm guessing she forced you into it." She said looking disgusted.

"Actually, if I remember correctly, he asked me out. Not the other way around." I said when I found my voice.

"That's true." Hunter said with a small smile. "But I've changed, Rose. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Wait. What? What does that mean?" I demanded.

"Get rid of her." He said to the two girls.

"Our pleasure." They said in synchronism.

When they started towards me, I wasn't scared. I was mad. Like really mad. When I felt my hands heat up and the girls stopped, I knew what was going on, but I had to look just to make sure. When I looked down at my hands, I saw that they were covered in fire. But it wasn't hurting me, simply warming up my hands. The two girls looked at each other confused and then back at Hunter, who was watching me in fascination.

"Change of plans. Rose, we will give you a choice," He said walking towards me. "Either I could get Heather and Lela to kill you right now-"

"I'd like to see them try." I interrupted

"- or you can join us. We need someone with your power. The choice is yours." He continued on as if I hadn't interrupted.

"I'll join you." I lied after pretending to think it over, "But first, come here and give me a hug. I haven't seen you for ages."

When he came and gave me a hug, and had pulled back, I whispered in his ear; "did you really think I would join you?" and punched him square in the jaw.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND ****THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE HERE SOON. SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT SHORT, I HAD TO CUT IT DOWN A BIT. ALSO, HOW IS LISSA GONNA COME BACK INTO THE STORY. IS ROSE GONNA BREAK HER OUT OF SPIRIT BASE OR WHAT. SUGGESTIONS WELCOME. R&R. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/ HERE YOU GO GUYS CHAPTER 4. WHOO! IF ANY OF MY READERS LIKE FRUITS BASKET OR VAMPIRE KNIGHT THEN COULD YOU PLEASE CHECK OUT MY FRIENDS STORIES. HER NAME IS RADIOACTIVE HEARTS AND HER STORIES ARE CALLED 'THE RAT WON' AND 'ZEROS DARKEST TIMES'. PLEEEEEEEEEEASE CHECK THEM OUT AND ILL POST MY NEXT CHAPTER SOON OR POST ANOTHER STORY. :) ENJOY.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

This made him fall backwards and hit his head quite hard on the pavement. I didn't have time to check if he was knocked out because twin number 2 came up and threw a punch at me. Well she tried to but I stepped backwards and she stumbled. Using this to my advantage, I elbowed her in between the shoulder blades, knocking her to the ground. You know how some twins can feel the pain of their other twin? Yeah, that was the case with these two because when number 1 was coming at me she fell to the ground in pain.

When I looked at Gavin and Ben, they were running the other way. The girls were sitting up when I turned back around.

"Well, you have been abandoned. You can either stay and see what else I'm capable of or you can run like your little boys over there. The choice is yours." I said quoting what Hunter had said before. "He can take care of himself, and I don't really want to see your bloodied faces and explain to the council why you two are here."

Just then the boys came running back around the corner with five duffel bags. They reached us and put down the bags. Opening them, they pulled out different types of guns and aimed them at me.

"Fine. If you want to play that way we will." I grabbed Hunter by the collar and pulled him in front of me. Pulling a knife out of the top of my boot and putting it at his throat I said, "Pull the trigger and I will pull it across his throat. Your move." Just to get my point across I dug the blade into his throat and had the pleasure of hearing Hunter gasp. "Oh good your awake. Tell your minions to put their guns down." I said.

"Put them down you idiots. She's serious." Hunter said.

When they had put down the guns, I said: "Now. This is how this is going to go down. I will release Hunter and you will let me go. If you shoot me when I am walking away, I will not hesitate to end your lives. Understood?"

With nods from them all except Hunter because of the knife, I pushed him away from me and started backwards.

"Pleasure doing business with you all. But now I really have to go."

"NOW!" shouted Hunter, and then shots rang out threw the drain. The thing was though, only one of the bullets hit me because wind blew from behind me and I then found out how to use the element of air.

It was really tiring using your element, and I had been using mine a lot today. So I went with plan B. Run like hell. So I did just that. I ran as fast as I could, which is pretty fast cause I have been living on the streets and stealing most of my life.

So running as fast as I could with 5 very pissed off teenagers with guns is not fun. Turning around the corner, I saw that there was a clearing up ahead. The only problem was that there was a wall I had to get up to get to the clearing. Speeding up I used up some of my remaining energy to make a gust of air lift me higher up when I jumped. My plan worked only partially. I got over the wall, but I didn't calculate how much energy it would use up. Forcing myself to my feet, I saw the group coming around the corner, so I kept running.

The good thing was that there were a lot of abandoned houses in this area, but the bad thing was that meant that there was heaps of homeless people living in them and let's just say that some people are very territorial. Like run out with a knife waving it around in the air yelling stuff that didn't even sound English territorial. That is exactly what happened to me. I ran right past her, but without copping a 3 inch cut across my forearm.

I didn't feel it that much because of the adrenalin pumping through my veins. Another good thing about this part of town is that there are a lot of back roads that lead to more back roads. I had two choices. I could go down the street that is up ahead, or I could run into the cane field straight in front of me. I decided to go to the cane fields because if I went down the street I would end up lost. Running straight into the cane fields, I took a sharp left and kept running until I couldn't hear their footsteps. Sitting down for about a half hour, I finally gathered up enough courage to go back to the park, because I left my bag on the ground when the twins jumped in front of me. So I started back towards to the park. That is if I could find my way out of the field.

* * *

**AN/ THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I HAVE HAD 18 SO FAR AND IM LOVING IT. R&R. PEACE OUT :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/ YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY CHAPTER 5. IM POSTING ALOT LATELY CAUSE IM BORED. IT MIGHT SLOW DOWN A BIT BECAUSE I HAVE ONLY PRE-TYPED UP TO CHAPTER 7 SO YEAH. ENJOY :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

When I finally found my way out of the field, it had started to rain again and I was freezing in the light jacket and jeans I was wearing. Walking back the way I came to get to the field, I started to get dizzy. Stopping for a moment waiting for the dizzy spell to pass, I realized that I had no idea where I was.

Since it was dark I decided to get some sleep and find my bag the next day. Finding a spot down the side of a house I finally fell asleep.

-o0o-

When I woke up, I found out that I was a block away from the park. When my leg started to ache, I realized that yesterday I had been shot. Ripping off the bottom of my jumper, I tied it around my thigh. Walking was a painful experience but I had to do it. My arm was throbbing so I decided I'll do something about that when I get to my bag. I finally got to the park and found my bag where I had dropped it. I was lucky that it was water proof so none of my clothing was ruined. Pulling out my little first aid kit, I grabbed out some disinfectant and bandages and went into the ladies bathroom.

Finally getting a good look at my leg, I found out that I lost a lot of blood by it and would probably need stitches. Thinking about how Lissa had healed the crow with spirit, I was about to try it out when the lights went out.

"Wow. Thanks." I said under my breath.

Walking outside, I sat back under the bridge and looked at my leg and put my hand on it and concentrated on healing it. A strange tingling sensation went through my hand and leg and when I looked back down at my leg it was healed over. I then realized that I hadn't taken out the bullet.

"Shit." I swore.

Bandaging up my arm, I saw that a man had walked into the park and was looking at me, while I was healing my leg. It was starting to creep me out so I decided that it was time for me to leave. Walking up the opposite way I had come before I saw that his eyes followed my every move. When I was out of the park, I walked down the road, only to see the group from last night. They hadn't seen me yet and I wanted to keep it that way, so I doubled back, only to see the man from the park a few meters behind me.

"There she is!" I heard one of the girl twins.

"let's go." They all yelled at the same time.

When I ran past the man, his hand shot out and caught my arm and pulled me behind him, and it was like fire shot through my veins. He obviously felt it to as he dropped my hand like it was a hot piece of metal. Looking back at the advancing group, I turned around and kept running. When I felt the body heat of someone beside me, I looked over and saw it was the man. I only just noticed how good looking he was. He had deep brown hair that went down to his shoulders and had the most gouges brown eyes I had ever seen. And damn, was he tall. Like six-six tall.

"What are you doing. Go away." I said to him, turning right.

"I can help you. I'm like you." He said with a sexy Russian accent.

"How do you even know what I'm like." I snapped.

"I've been trying to find you for the last 6 years, but you stay hidden very well. Your mum taught you well." He praised. "Please just talk to me."

"Fine. But first we need to get rid of the people who want to skin me alive. Then we will talk." I said, running faster.

We came to a fork in the road and I was about to turn left when the sexy Russian grabbed my arm and turned right.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"There is a car waiting around the corner." He explained.

"Well I have to get rid of these guys before I drive away with some stranger, okay. So you go to the car and I will meet you there." And before he could object, I ripped my arm out of his grasp and ran back the way we came.

I heard footsteps perusing me but I ignored them and ran faster.

* * *

**YAAAAAAY DIMITRI IS HERE! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? KEEP READING TO FIND OUT ;) OKAY QUESTION OF THE DAY: WHO DO YOU RECKON SHOULD PLAY DIMITRI IN THE MOVIE IT THEY MAKE ONE? (THEY BETTER MAKE THIS BOOK INTO A MOVIE OR I WILL NOT BE HAPPY) REVIEW YOUR ANSWERS AND WHAT YOU THINK OF MY STORY. XOXO :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN/ HEYY GUYS. HERE IS CHAPTER SIX AND I HOPE THAT YOU ALL ENJOY IT. THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT TAKE A WHILE FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS TO BE POSTED AND I AM SORRY FOR THAT. ANY WAY I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER. :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

I turned around the corner and caught site of the group. They were heading back to the park and I knew that it was now or never. I sent a gust of wind towards them and hid behind the nearest tree. Peeking around I saw that they didn't feel it, so I moved in closer. Repeating the same thing, they finally felt it and turned around. They wouldn't have seen me if I had found something to hide behind.

"Looking for me?" I called.

"Actually, yes. Well we were until you showed yourself." Said Hunter.

"If you can catch me you can have me." I said and made a run for it.

I could hear them following me so I knew my plan was working. I ran down a random street and saw a tree that I could climb. When I got up as far as I could climb, the group was just coming around the corner.

"Where'd she go?" asked Heather and Lela at the same time.

"I don't know." Growled Hunter.

They were walking around looking for me, and I had to plan the next thing I was going to do. So far my plan was to stay alive. Deciding it was safer if I took them down one by one, I started on Gavin, or who I thought was Gavin, it could have been Ben. When I climbed down the tree as stealthily as I could, I slowly walked over to where he was standing. I wasn't about to murder someone so I went with the easier choice. Knock them out.

Controlling the branch of a tree I was just in, I hit him over the back of the head with it. When he fell to the ground, I bound his arm and legs and gagged him, then hid him behind a bush. I did this with his twin as well. The girls were more of a problem because they never left each-others side, but then I realized that they felt each-others pain, so I used this to my advantage. Once I had taken care of the other set of twins, I followed silently after Hunter.

He had stopped and was now facing me, "Well, seems like you have gotten rid of my helpers."

"Yeah and now your next." And with that, I ran up to him and punched him in the jaw. I was trying to plan my next move when he kicked me in the stomach. I was on the ground suddenly and he was on top of me.

"Well. That plan went well. So I will give you another chance. Do you want to join us or do I have to kill you?" Hunter asked me, while pinning my hands above my head.

"Never" I growled and spat on his face.

"I am not going to take no for an answer." Hunter was an air user so I knew he was powerful. But I was also powerful, but I don't think that he knew that.

I thought of my hands becoming hotter and hotter and burning Hunters hands and that exactly happened. With this as a distraction, I rolled him off of me and got to my feet. Hunter sent a blast of wind towards when I threw a ball of fire at him. I remembered Hunter not being bright but this was just shocking. I don't think that he knew that wind spreads fire, so when the fire ball hit the ground, the grass went up in flames.

To say that he looked shocked was an understatement. Hunter was looking at the grass while I was figuring out my next move. I was not going to waste all my energy using my elements. I was walking towards Hunter slowly so he didn't notice, but I don't think he would have because the fire was spreading. I should probably do something about that I suppose. With a wave of my hand, it started raining and started to put the fire out. I was in front of Hunter now so I kicked his legs out from under him. But he brought me down with him because he grabbed my hair, and god it hurt. We landed in a tangle of arms and legs. I got in a few of kicks and punches but I didn't get out without a few cuts and bruises myself. We were now standing up and I was starting to get tired of fighting hand to hand, so I decided to go with using the elements. I sent a ball of fire towards him as well as a gust of wind to give it more speed.

He dodged the fire ball and sent his own attack towards me, knocking me off of my feet. I got roots to wrap themselves around his feet to keep him in place while I stood back up. I was getting mad now. I just wanted to sleep but he wasn't letting me. I felt one hand getting hot and the other was cold. I looked down and one hand was covered in water and the other fire. It probably looked like something out of a movie **(AN/I had to put that in there because it just sounded cool)** because there were roots coming out of the ground, wind blowing my hair around and my hands were covered in fire and water. I must have looked pretty intimidating, because Hunter took a few steps back. Or tried. The roots were still wrapped around his ankles, so he fell on his butt.

I laughed. I actually laughed in a moment like this. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move so I turned my head that way and saw the guy from before. I was distracted so I didn't see Hunter through himself at me, knocking us both to the ground. I landed on the bottom so I got all the weight.

Why isn't the Russian helping me? I screamed in my mind.

I kicked Hunter in the ribs and rolled to the side. I was on my feet before him, so I sent a ball of water towards him. He was lying on his back and looked like he wasn't breathing. Crap. I didn't mean to kill him. Just harm. Not kill. I thought.

I slowly walked closer to where he was laying and looked at him. He had a cut above his left eye and was bleeding from the mouth. I can see his chest moving slightly, but not much. I put my hands over his stomach and focused on healing him. Not fully so he could come after me, just enough so he didn't die. I felt the warmth flow through my hand and saw the cut on his head close up. I pulled him over to the others and bound and gagged him too. I made sure that no-one witnessed what had happened and walked out of the street.

* * *

**PLEASE GUYS R&R FOR ME. IM BEGGING YOU. I STILL WANT TO KNOW WHO YOU ALL THINK SHOULD PLAY DIMITRI THOUGH. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN/ hey guys sorry it took so long for me to postthis chapter i had really bad writers block. i got through it though. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY :) anyway writers block was one reason. some other reasons were that i am writing two other stories and i am just plain lazy. ;P**

**anyway. i hope that you all like this chapter cause it took me alot of work to get through my writers block. ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

As I was walking I got the feeling I was being followed. I guess that the Russian wants to talk. I stopped and leaned up against a street light and waited for him to show himself.

"Your more powerful than I thought." Said a sexy ass voice from behind me.

"You could have helped me ya know." I said turning around.

"It looked like you could handle yourself back there. I would have just been in the way."

"Still. You could have at least stayed hidden so I didn't get distracted. That hurt." I snapped, rubbing the back of my head.

"Then heal it." He said.

I didn't really know how to reply to that so I just walked past him. I knew that he would follow me, and after around three steps I felt him beside me.

"Follow me." He didn't leave me much choice as he grabbed my sleeve and dragged me after him and around the corner.

There was a black SUV parked on the corner and he opened the door pushed me inside and climbed in beside me.

"Where are we going" I demanded.

"To our base" answered some guy behind the wheel. He had coal black hair and ice blue eyes. His face looked familiar but I couldn't figure out how.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked stupidly.

"I can't believe that you forgot about me Rosie. I feel hurt." He said pretending to be hurt. Then it hit me.

"Chrisy!" I all but screamed.

"Hey there Rosie, I was starting to think that you forgot about me." He smirked.

"I thought that you were going to the spirit user base though?" **(AN/ I bet you guys never expected that one :P)** I asked.

"Yeah I did, but I will tell you all of this when we get to our base, okay? So just sit still and try not to annoy Belikov, 'cause I know that is your only talent." And with that he turned around and started the car.

I just sat there stunned. I hadn't seen Christian in around 5 months and now he won't talk to me. I huffed and turned away to look out the window.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story, i really appriciate it. i still want to know who you guys think should play Dimitri in the movie (if they make it one). so far Ben Barnes is the winner, and i totally agree. Aaaaaaaanyway R&R please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN/ itsa me mario :) you all probably just read that in his voice. so here is chapter 8 and it is a dimitri pov. YAAAAAAAAAAAY *insert croud cheering* i decided to do this chapter and the next chapter in dimitris pov because i had writers block and couldnt think of what could happen next for rose. any way ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

CHAPTER 8 DIMITRI POV

I have been after the Hathaway girl for a few weeks and I had finally found her and she slipped out of my grasp. I had been waiting for her at a park when I first saw her. The photo of her that I was given didn't do her justice. She was even more beautiful. Her brown hair that was almost black was reaching just above her waist. She was thin but not overly skinny like some of the women at the base.

She was sleeping under a bridge when a group of five walked over it and stopped in the middle. I saw her stiffen and look up. Rose picked up her bag and it looked like she was going to try and pull a runner. She might have succeeded if one of the girls didn't jump down from the bridge and stop in front of her. The other girl jumped down and stood beside her. It was just then that I realized that they were twins. they looked like they were in a heated argument and I wanted to know what was going on so I moved closer. Two of the boys were in a fist fight and the girls were just watching with amused looks on their faces.

"Enough!" yelled the fifth boy, who I guessed was the leader of the group. The two boys separated after he said something else that I didn't hear.

Rose looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there and I am guessing that she said something along those lines because she started backing away. Apparently the others weren't having any of it because they put what looked like vines in her path. Rose, apparently not seeing them, stumbled over them and looked at the group with a murderous glint in her eyes. I don't know what she did but the two boys who had been fighting before fell over.

The twin girls thought this was hilarious because they were just about doubled over laughing and then on the ground, but it didn't look like they ended up there by laughing, and when Rose laughed I knew automatically that she had something to do with it.

I cracked a small smile at this, but it was gone as soon as she was knocked over by the leader of the group. I don't know why but I was mad when he did that. Rose quickly got up and continued talking to the group. She motioned for their leader to come closer and he hugged her, and I didn't like it one bit. Rose pulled back, whispered something in his ear and punched him in the jaw. 'NICE SHOT!' I screamed to her in my head. The leader fell to the ground and looked like he was knocked out cold.

One of the girl twins ran at Rose with the other one not far behind her. Rose elbowed her in between the shoulder blades and both twins went down because of it. The two boys were running my way so I quickly ducked behind the toilet block and hid. They came back after a few minutes with five duffel bags and sat them down with the girls. Rose had the group's leader pulled up to her with a knife at his neck. 'where did that come from?' I wondered. She pushed the boy forward and was walking out of the drain when the group opened fire.

* * *

**Its me again. sorry this one isnt my longest chapter but i will hopefully make it up to you all in the next one. i just want to thank you all for your support and reviews.  
Lots of love, iwanttomarrydimitribelikov. XOXOXO  
P.S. keep reading and sorry if it takes me so long to post chapters i have school and homework and other stories to write and crancky italian teachers to deal with.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Heyy guys its me and IM BACK! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo sorry it took me so long to post this chapter my laptop deleted all the work i had done on it and i raged at it. ANYWAY i would like to dedicate this chapter to my bestest buddy Radioactive Hearts who had a broken or fractured wrist. She cant write and it is really annoying her and me being the great friend i am laughed at her disability. IM SO NICE.  
IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! I was reading threw this story and in the first chapter where it says that her mum was an AIR user i stuffed that up, she is supposed to be a FIRE user. sorry for the mistake. Thank you all for reading my stories and the next chapter for my Darkest Powers fanfiction is going up tonight also. ;) ENJOY!**

* * *

CHAPTER 9 DIMITRI POV

Rose started running in the opposite direction and the group pursued her. I ran after them at a distance just in time to see the group climb up a wall and disappear over the other side of it. I climbed over it and followed the group around the corner.

She was running past a house when a crazy women ran out waving a knife above her head and cut Rose across her forearm. I felt a surge of hate towards that lady at that moment of time and would have loved to bash her face in. Rose ran into a cane field and I cursed under my breath. I walked behind a nearby house and called Christian.

"Ozera" he said when he picked up.

"I lost her again" I said.

"How?" he demanded.

"She ran into a cane field and I lost her."

Christian let of a string of profanities and told me he would pick me up in a minute. I started walking back up to the park to wait for Christian when I saw Rose again. I called Chris again quickly and told him I had found her again.

"Don't lose her again." And with that he hung up on me.

I followed her back to the park where she went into the ladies toilets then came back out a few moments later. She sat down under the bridge and took a look at her leg. I then noticed that she was limping and that she was hurt.

The same rage from before was back again and all I saw was red. Looking back at Rose she had a hand on her leg and had her eyes closed. I don't know what happened but the next minute she was fine.

When she finally looked up from her leg she saw me. Rose continued walking and I silently followed her.

Yes, I know, it was stalking but I couldn't lose her again.

I was too busy looking at the back of her that I didn't realize that she had stopped until I nearly plowed into her. I took a few steps away and looked up to see what she was looking at. It was the group from before and they didn't look happy.

Rose turned around and froze when she saw me.

"There she is!" one member of the group yelled.

"Lets go!" they all screamed.

Rose ran past me and once again I reached out and stopped her and pulled her behind me. When I did this it felt like I had put me arm into a power socket, but instead of pain I experienced pleasure. I nearly moaned at the contact, but I didn't otherwise I would have seemed like a creeper, even though I was jst stalking her and I think she knew it.

She quickly pulled her arm away and ran. Of course me being the creeper here ran after and ended up beside her.

"What are you doing?" she said. Her voice was so hypnotizing I could listen to it for hours.

"I can help you. I'm like you." I said.

"How do you even know what I'm like."

"I've been trying to find you for the last 6 years, but you stay hidden very well. Your mum taught you well. Please just talk to me." I said.

"Fine. But first we need to get rid of the people who want to skin me alive. Then we will talk." She said, running faster.

We came to the street near where Christian was waiting for us when I stopped Rose from going left instead of right.

"What are you doing" she demanded.

"I have a car waiting around the corner" I explained.

"Well I have to get rid of these guys before I drive away with some stranger, okay. So you go to the car and I will meet you there." And before I could object, she ripped her arm out of my grasp and ran back the way we came.

Me being the stalker I am followed her, of course, but I kept my distance this time. When she ran out of a street and towards the group I knew that this was going to be interesting.

Rose proceeded to do something and then hid behind a nearby tree. I was standing behind a hedge two houses down from her so she couldn't see me. Whatever she did apparently didn't work because she moved closer to the group, and I followed. She did the same thing but this time she didn't have a tree to hide behind this time though, but I did.

"Looking for me?" Rose called out to them.

I kind of zoned out of their conversation until Rose went sprinting past me, with the group coming after her. When they ran past me I quickly followed them down a street.

The group had stopped and where talking about where Rose could be. They all split up into groups and went off to find her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the guys drop to the ground and I turned my head just in time to see Rose come out from behind a bush and stalk towards the leader.

They exchanged a few comments and them Rose was punching him in the jaw then getting kicked in the stomach and he was straddling her. He said something that I didn't hear and Rose replied by spitting in his face. They continued talking until Rose rolled hunter off of her and sent a ball of fire towards him but it hit the grass and spread like wild fire. It started to rain after a while and then the fight continued.

Rose started using her elements and so did the leader. She didn't look happy and that was when I took in her whole appearance. Her hair was blowing around because of the wind, she had one hand covered him fire and the other in water and there were tree roots growing up out of the ground around her feet.

She truly looked like a battle goddess.

The leader of the group looked scared and tripped over. Rose laughed. Only she would laugh at a time like this. I stumbled forwards a bit when I felt some kind of pull towards her that I hadn't felt before. Rose turned her head towards me and got spear tackled by the guy. They landed on the ground in a heap with Rose on the bottom.

She kicked him off of her and sent a ball of water towards him. He didn't look like he was breathing.

Rose went in for a closer look and put her hands on his stomach and closed her eyes. She pulled her arms away, looked around and walked out of the street with me behind her.

She leant up again a power pole and looked at me expectantly.

"Your more powerful than I thought" I said.

"You could have helped me ya know." She said turning around.

"It looked like you could handle yourself back there. I would have just been in the way."

"Still. You could have at least stayed hidden so I didn't get distracted. That hurt." She snapped, rubbing the back of her head.

"Then heal it." I said.

After that comment she turned her back to me and walked away.

"Follow me." I said catching up to her and grabbing her sleeve. I pulled her around the corner and shoved her into the SUV and I climbed in after her.

"Where are we going" she demanded.

"To our base" answered Christian from the driver's seat.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked.

"I can't believe that you forgot about me Rosie. I feel hurt." He said pretending to be hurt. Something must have clicked because them she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Chrisy!"

"Hey there Rosie, I was starting to think that you forgot about me." He smirked.

"I thought that you were going to the spirit user base though?"

"Yeah I did, but I will tell you all of this when we get to our base, okay? So just sit still and try not to annoy Belikov, 'cause I know that is your only talent." And with that he turned around and started the car.

This whole time I had been sitting there stunned.

Who thought that they would know each other already? I certainly didn't expect it.

Rose just huffed and turned and looked out the window.

Oh this should be fun. Note the sarcasm.

* * *

**I would like to say once again thank you for reading and reviewing my stories. I LOVE YOU ALL ~blows cyber air kisses ;) Please keep up the R&Rs and i will hopefully have the next chapter to you all soon enough.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Heyy guys sorry it took me so long to post this chapter we got new internet and then my laptop was being a little turd muncher and wouldnt hook up to the new internet so yeah. IMPORTANT A/N AT THE END! PLEASE READ IT!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 ROSE POV  
**I must have fallen asleep in the car because the next thing I knew I was being woken up by a scared looking Christian.  
"What?" I growled at him.  
"Uh- it's time to get up. We're here." And with that he ran away as fast as he could.  
"Wimp." I mutter under my breath.  
I finally looked around and didn't recognize anything, from the towering buildings to the forest surrounding it. It looked familiar somehow but I wasn't sure how.  
"Come on, this way." Said the Belikov dude, from a safe distance of course.  
Smart man.  
"Fine" I huffed.  
I got out of the car and followed Belikov up the drive way.  
"Where are we?" I asked him.  
"Our base." He answered.  
I rolled my eyes. "I know that. But _where_?"  
"You'll find out soon enough." He said.  
We walked up to the garage and walked through what looked like some sort of lobby with people walking around and chatting, but that all stopped when we walked in. I don't really like being the center of attention so me being me said loud enough for them to hear me,  
"I know I'm sexy and all but please, take a picture, it'll last longer."  
What I didn't expect to hear though was to see Lissa with a group of other girls giggling about something. One of the girls who had blond hair and brown eyes pointed at me and whispered something in Lissa's ear that made her turn around and face me.  
"Rose?"  
"The one and only." I smirked.  
"OH MY GOD. ROSE!" Lissa screamed and came running full force at me.  
We met each other half way and held onto each other. Well I held Lissa while she sobbed into my chest while mumbling something I couldn't hear.  
"What?" I asked her gently.  
"I asked 'How did you get here?'" she said.  
"Oh. I'll tell you later, okay?" at her glare I quickly added, "I promise."  
"Fine." She sighed.  
I turned around and looked at the Russian god and glared at him.  
"I thought you said you were taking me to your 'Base' not the spirit user base."  
"This is my base. It just happens to be the spirit user one." He said casually.  
"You could have told me." I grumbled under my breath.  
"Follow me. Lissa you can come too if you want to." The Russian said.  
"Well what are you waiting for? Come on!" Liss grabbed my wrist and started to drag me after her and Belikov.

* * *

**Alright. So i want to know if you all think i should post ANOTHER VA fanfiction.  
Summary: Rose is a street performer. One day she meets Dimitri, the handsome man who has captured Roses interests. What happens when they get talking?  
Sooooooo, what do you guys think? Should i post it or just leave it?  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE review. I was a little dissapointed when i only got 2 reviews for chapter 9 but i cant really do anything about it. R&R I love you all.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sup peoples! Its me again. Here is chapter 11 and I hope that you all enjoy it. I wrote it when I was on holiday so you better like it. PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

CHAPTER 11 ROSE POV

We followed the Russian up a series of stair cases and hallways until finally we came to a stop out the front of a wooden door.

"Be quiet and follow me." Belikov demanded and knocked on the door.

"Come in." said a deep voice from the other side.

We entered the room and I nearly groaned out in annoyance. There sitting behind the desk was the one and only Adrian Ivashkov.

"Ah, Dimitri, Lissa. What can I do for you?" he said, grinning at them and once again not noticing me.

"We have another one, Mr. Ivashkov." Said the Russian who I guess is this Dimitri character.

"Ah, and where are they?" he asked.

"Uh, here." I said waving my arm at him.

"Oh yes. Rozalin, isn't it?" Adrian said finally looking my way.

"It's Rose, actually." I replied cooley.

"Oh yes. So you are the one?"

"That depends. What am I?"

"There is no real term for them, we just call people like you wielders." Adrian said.

"Care to explain what people like me are?" I asked him.

"Well, once upon a time there was a group of scientists called The Collective. Don't ask me what it means because I have no idea. Anyway, there was one representative from each element, Earth, Fire, Water, Air and Human. (A/N: By the way, 'Human' is those who don't specialize.) The five of them wanted to make a hybrid, a mixture of all the elements. They all injected a bit of their blood into the womb of a lady and into her unborn child.

"Some women didn't have a chance to argue with The Collective because they needed the money desperately. They were living on the street and needed food and shelter and The Collective were more than willing to help for the small price of the women's unborn children. Most of the children got injected with only two elements. Some got three. Since these experiments were going so well they decided to start injecting some unborn children with all of the elements. All of them failed, but one. One baby girl was injected with all of them and survived." Adrian finished.

I just stared at him in shock.

"Are there any questions?" he asked a few minutes later, unfazed by my silence.

"Who was the little girl?" I asked quietly.

"You." He said.

* * *

**So I am hoping that you all enjoyed this chapter and the next one should be up soon. PLEEEEEEEEEASE R&R AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys. I want to appologise that is chapter is so short but i have the first day of term tomorrow so i have to mentally prepare myself to face of with my science teacher ~ shudder (AKA. I am reading) I hope you all like this chapter it took me a while because i have had a serious case of writers block.**

* * *

CHAPTER 12 ROSE POV

With that one word if felt as if my whole life had been a lie.

"What do you mean I was a part of an experiment?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"What Adrian meant was that uh…" Lissa said.

"What I meant was exactly what I said. You. Were. Part. Of. An. Experiment." He said slowly, pronouncing each word in a way that made me want to set him on fire.

"Rose, I need you to calm down" Dimitri whispered in my ear, causing shivers to run down my spine.

"No I will not calm down, because this stuck up rich boy is gonna get a piece of my mind." I said and walked towards where Adrian was watching me with an amused expression.

"What?" I growled out when I felt the all too familiar feeling of sparks shoot down my arm.

"Don't do anything stupid, alright. This guy is one of the few spirit users there is out there and he is head of it to." Dimitri said pulling me back.

"I don't care. What if you discovered that your whole life has been a lie? Wouldn't you want some answers?" I demanded.

"I can see that you need some time to think this over, so I will give you until tomorrow to come to a decision." Adrian said.

"What do you mean decision?" I asked carefully.

"Why what element you will pick of course."

"Why do I need to pick an element when I can control them all?"

"If you continue to control them all then like us sprit users it will slowly drive you insane or even to death."

"You can talk about that tomorrow, but right now I think it would be better if Rose slept. She has had a busy day." Dimitri's smooth voice cut in.

Just thinking about how tired I am, was enough to make my eye lids droop and make me sway on my feet.

"I agree. Take her to the room next to yours. I want her watched at all times" said Adrian.

I tried to turn around and walk out but when I tried to take a step my legs collapsed from underneath me and I fell to the ground.

* * *

**I just want you all to know that I love you all but I'm not gonna post the second chapter of songs with a meaning until i get more than two reviews, I may be asking alot, maybe not. I dont know. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please R&R. XOXOXO :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey people's! Your all probably thinking 'Oh god its that chic again. QUICK load the guns, dig the trenches, build the forts' and yes I AM BACK! Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I had really bad writers block. ENJOY!**

* * *

CHAPTER 13 DIMITRI POV

I quickly ran to Rose's side before her exhausted body hit the ground.

"Take her to one of the spare room, away from everyone else." Adrian commanded me.

"What? Why is she staying AWAY from everyone else? Cant you see that she needs help!?" demanded a distraught Lissa.

"She is a danger to herself and anyone around her if she gets angry." Adrian told her.

"It's okay Lissa. I'm guessing that I will be staying with her so she stays in control." I say, hoping with every fiber of my being that he would say yes.

"I was hoping that you would be able to train her as well. Maybe show her some hand-to-hand combat?"

Well that sounds promising. I thought.

"Yes, that is fine with me, as long as Rose doesn't have any problems we can get started once she is back on her feet again." I said, trying my hardest not to sound like an excited creeper.

"Okay, get her a room, far away from anyone else's. I will send someone to go get your stuff and put it in a room next to Rose's. Now get out, I have work to do, papers to sign and Rose's time table to write up."

With that we walked, well Lissa and I walked while I carried a sleeping Rose, up 6 flights of stairs. I know right? How far away does he want her? But when we were walking, a maid told us that Rose and I were to stay in the attic.

It's gonna be fabulous.

We finally made it to an old oak door that led up to the attic.

"I have classes with Adrian and the others, but I will catch up with you later, okay? Take care of her while I am gone." Lissa said, walking away from us.

"Will do." I yelled to her.

"Thanks Dimitri." I heard her yell before her footsteps faded.

I kicked open the door and walked up the few steps into our new room.

God it felt good saying that.

The attic had been divided into smaller rooms, because the space is huge. There is around 18 rooms in one giant area. (A/N: The attic is kinda like an apartment building, only it is an attic not an apartment. ON WITH THE STORY) They were all fully furnished with a desk (lamp included), bed side table, a chest of draws for all your belongings, a king sized bed and an adjoining bathroom/toilet.

I went to one of the larger rooms, not the largest because I might be kind hearted, but I'm not that nice, and laid Rose down on the bed.

I heard a knock on the door and went to see who is was. It turned out it was the maid from before with all my stuff.

"Thank you." I said before taking my bag from her and closing the door. I only had a few items of clothing, in case I needed to leave some place quickly. It had happened before.

When I went back into Rose's room she was just where I had left her.

If only she knew how much I wanted to lay down beside her and hold her all night.

God I am such a creeper. I need to sleep. So that is exactly what I did.

* * *

**Soooooo, what did you think? Dimitri is SUCH a creeeper right? But he is sexy so you cant complain. R&R guys and PM me what you think should happen next. XOXOXO. Lots of love, the bum that sleeps in your fron yard. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN/ Hey guys sorry it has taken me so long to post this chapter i have been at home sick.**

* * *

CHAPTER 14 ROSE POV

I woke up on the comfiest bed I have ever slept on. Mind you it is the only bed I have slept on for the last 6 years so I would probably think that a potato sack would have been comfy.

I looked around the room I was in to find it fully furnished. There was a desk with a lamp on it, a bed side table, a chest of draws for all your belongings, a king sized bed and an adjoining bathroom/toilet. To anyone else it would have looked like an ordinary room, but to me it was luxury.

I heard snoring coming from outside my door, but first I wanted to have a shower since I haven't had a proper one since last week when we went to a park with showers in the bathrooms.

I walked into the bathroom and I am pretty sure that I had to pick my jaw up off of the ground. This bathroom was AMAZING. And I am not exaggerating when I say this. The walls were a deep red with gold fringing. The sink was a pearl white with gold taps. There was a bath tub that was the same pearl white as the sink with red taps instead of gold. The shower, which is separate from the tub, has a clear screen of glass in front of the shower nossely thing. The mirror had gold flower patterns around it and even though im not a huge fan of flowers it did look good.

I got in the shower after stripping off my clothes and nearly moaned when the hot water hit my back. I saw shampoo and conditioner and washed my hair. I shaved my legs and arm pits (AN/ hehehehehe. Sorry I just had to put that in) and got out. The towels they had were either red with gold stitching or gold with red stitching. I dried off and put on some clean clothes that I found in my duffel bag that had somehow ended up in my room. I put on some old black ripped jeans, that were ripped because of being worn so much, not because of some style thing, and a blood red shirt. With my boots on I was ready to go investigate.

I left the room and followed the snoring up to the door next to mine and knocked on the door.

I waited for a few minutes but no one answered, so I walked right in and tried not to scream. There on the bad is a butt naked Dimitri.

You can have another peek you know. Said some annoying thing in my mind.

NO! I thought back at it.

I walked out of the room and slammed the door, hoping it would wake him.

Well, the snoring stopped so that has to mean something. Said the same annoying voice.

Before I could respond to it, the door opened revealing a very shirtless Dimitri.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

I snapped out of my trance of looking at his perfectly sculptured chest long enough to answer him,

"You were snoring really loudly and I want some food. Where can I get some?" I told him, avoiding eye contact.

"I'll take you down in a minute, just let me shower first and then we can go get some food." He said and then closed the door in my face.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Tell me what you think of it when you all Review and if you have any questions, please PM me because i know that this story might be a bit confusing. R&R please. XOXOXOXOXO :3**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15 ROSE POV

When Dimitri had finally gotten dressed I followed him down the stairs to the dinning hall.

"I am going to go find Lissa. I will see you back in the attic." And before he could object, I went in search of Lissa.

I found her at a table with the same girls from yesterday.

"Hey Liss. Mind if I sit here?" I asked her.

"Yes. We do." Said a nasally voice from across the table.

I looked up at her and saw that it was Tasha, Christian's horrid sister.

"Well too bad because I wasn't talking to you." I shot back and sat down.

I could see that Lissa was trying not to laugh, as was the other three girls at the table, apart from Tasha of course.

Tasha obviously didn't like it because she got up with a strangled squawk and stomped away.

"Don't mind her, she is just jealous of you because you are bunking with the Russian god. I'm Sydney by the way." Said the girl that had pointed me out to Lissa yesterday. (A/N: I cant remember is she had blonde hair with brown eyes but she does now. Also I cant remember what Jill looks like so she now has brown hair and green eyes.) "This is Mia" she pointed to a pretty blonde girl who looked like a doll, "And this is Jill, Lissa's step sister." She pointed to another pretty girl, but this girl had brown hair but the same coloured eyes as Lissa.

"We will talk about it later, okay?" Lissa said before I could say anything.

"Fine." I grumbled. "So Dimitri is sexy. He also sleeps in the nude." I said for a topic change.

"I know right. OMG!" (Yes she actually said 'OMG') "How do you know he sleeps like that?" asked Mia.

"I wanted food and I walked in and BAM there he was. His assets on display." I snickered at my own stupid joke.

All the girls laughed, then a bell went and they all started moving in different directions.

"Come on. Lets pick up your schedule" Dimitri said, grabbing my arm and not removing it when the all too familiar tingles shot up my arm.

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry for the delayed posting, I had serious writers block and dont you dare say that is an excuse, my bird died today and I had her for 5 years and I didnt cry so yeah. R.I.P Marty Moo, you will be missed :'(. R&R for Marty please. YES I AM USEING THE SYMPATHY CARD AND IT BETTER WORK. XOXOXOXOXO :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys. IM BACK! Sorry it has taken me so long to update but I have good news. Next week is the Christmas holidays so that means I have six weeks to write :). Hope you all enjoy the chapter and if you could all look up 'Sparks Fly' by Taylor Swift (I dont like her but this song reminded me of this chapter) it would be greatly appriciated.**

* * *

CHAPTER 16 DIMITRI POV

I wonder if I could trick Rose into following me into a room and 'accidently' trip and my lips fall on hers?

Nah, that wouldn't work.

Ugh, I'll just take her to Ivashkov to get her schedule and we can be on our merry way.

"You don't talk much, do you?" I hear my little angel say.

Since when has she been my little angel? I wonder. Since now, I guess.

"I only talk when necessary. You don't shut up a lot, do you?" I ask back, trying to hide my smirk.

I see her blush and look at the ground, avoiding eye contact with me.

"My mum used to say that my dad kept giving me my dummy when I was younger so I couldn't talk till later on and that now that I am older, I am finally making up for it." She said with a small smile, then it slipped off of her beautiful face and her eyes grew sad.

"What's wrong?" I ask, slowing to a stop and gently grabbing her arm to make her stop next to me.

"My mum died when I was 12. I guess mentioning her just brought up painful memories." She shrugged.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up something that you obviously have tried to avoid talking about." I said, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Did you know that 85% of rapes start with a hand on the shoulder?" she asked, eyeing my hand on her shoulder.

"That is very interesting." I murmured, pulling her closer to me.

"I know right. My friend told me that interesting fact." She said quietly, looking into my deep brown eyes.

"You know I would never hurt you right?" I ask suddenly.

"Well I do now." She smirked.

"Come on. We should get going before Ivashkov get's suspicious." I said, looking down the hall as if he would magically appear.

"Ugh, fine." She grumbled, trying to walk past me.

"Rose." I said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

Instead of saying anything to her, I dragged her towards me and pressed my lips to hers.

To say that it was magical would be the understatement of the year. It was like sparks flew around us, as cliché as it sounds. Our lips moved in synch of each other before we slowly pulled apart for air.

"Come on." I said, kissing her one more time before dragging her to Ivashkov's office.

* * *

**Who wants their own personal Dimitri? *Slowly raises hand* I LOVE HIM HE IS SEXY AND CUTE AND A CREEPER LIKE ME 3. R&R PEOPLE PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE. XOXOXOXO :3. PM what you think should happen next or leave it in the reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys. I am hopeing that you all arent dead or have zombiefied. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17 ROSE POV**

HE KISSED ME!

OH MY GOD HE KISSED ME!

I CANT BELIEVE IT!

"But it might mean nothing." Said the annoying voice in the back of my mind that always ruins my fantasies.

Now that snapped me back to reality. Either that or the fact that Adrian was saying my name. Either one, really.

"Do you understand Rose?" He asked, probably for the second time because he looked like he was mad about something.

Meh. Not my fault he was boring.

"Yes. I understand." I said, looking him in the eye.

"Good, because I will NOT say it again." He said, glaring at me.

"I didn't say you had to." I said through gritted teeth, glaring back.

"You can leave now." He said, looking at me and then at the door.

"Because I really wanted to stay," I muttered under my breath. When Adrian heard it he asked what I said, and I simply said, "Nothing" and walked out of the room, with Dimitri walking slowly after me.

Probably checking out my cute ass. I thought to myself.

"So what was he saying?" I asked Dimitri when we got back to our flat thing.

"You weren't listening?" he asked.

"Uh, sorry. I had something else on my mind." I said as I walked into my room to dump my shoes.

"Like what?" he asked. Even though I couldn't see him I could basically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Oh, just the fact that some old guy kissed me." I said shrugging my shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Well should I be worried that this mystery guy is going to try and take you away?" he asked, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waste. Apparently he came into my room when I wasn't listening for him.

"I don't know. Maybe." I said, turning around and looking into his eyes.

Dimitri slowly lowered his head until it was level with my lips and looked at me as if asking for his permission or something.

Instead of saying 'Yes' or 'No' I simply moved my head forward, filling the space between us with my lips.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chappy. IMPORTANT: I AM THINKING ABOUT WRITING A ONE-SHOT SONG-FIC TO THE SONG 'Austin' WRITEN BY BLAKE SHELTON. LOOK IT UP AND ALSO THE LYRICS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. R&R people and I will love you forever. XOXOXOXO .**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey there guys :D How are you all? I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I am sorry if there is no 's's in there or if they are missing I kinda broke that button... Yeah. Anyway. I HOPE YOU ALL LOVE THIS CHAPTER. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END! PLEASE READ IT!**

* * *

CHAPTER 18 DIMITRI POV

I am almost certain that what we are doing right now is illegal but I honestly don't care.

I am making it sound like we are doing something really bad but we're really not.

I swear.

It has been a week since we kissed and we have been acting like nothing has happened between us but it is really hard for me not to strangle all the man whores who flirt with my Rose.

Since when has she been 'my' Rose? Asked that annoying voice in the back of my mind that ruins all my happy thoughts.

Since we kissed her. I thought to myself.

Oh god.

I am talking to a voice inside my head.

I need serious mental help.

I am just you in disguise, mwahahahahahaha!

Did 'the voice' just laugh evilly?

I really need help…. Or pills either one. (A/N: I am sorry if I just offended anyone by saying that).

Just then Rose walked into our apartment thingie with a black eye and a busted lip.

"What the hell happened?!" I demanded walking up to her and getting a better look at her injuries.

"Hahaha. WELL. There was a slight disagreement at lunch today…." She said trailing off at the end.

"With who and about what?" I asked, holding her cheek and feeling good when she leant into my touch. I was relishing the awesome feeling of the familiar sparks running up and down my arm when she answered.

"Uh… well…. There is this really bitchy girl called Tasha Ozera and she was calling me a slug for sharing a room with you so I called her a jealous horse then she took that wrong way somehow and the next think I know I have her fist connecting with my jaw, so I did the thing a normal street girl would do…. I punched her, then she started using her fire on me, that's how I got this," she pulled down the sleeve of her shirt to how me an angry red hand print and a bright orange bra strap, "So I knocked her over with wind and then took away one of her really bad habits." She said looking proud of herself and to be quite honest I was as well. Tasha has been here since she was 5 and has trained harder than all the other students.

Just then I got what she said.

"Wait. What bad habit did you rid her of?" I asked, kinda scared to know the answer.

"Breathing" she shrugged. At my horrified expression she quickly said; "NO! I didn't KILL her. GOD NO! I just bruised her wind pipe and ego. That's all."

Well that's good.

* * *

**IMPORTANT! Alright so now that I have your attention, I want to let you know that if you cut your self for beiber then dont. It is not cool. He wont care. He wont do anything about it. He doesnt know who you are. He did it once, not everyday of his life. Okay? I think you get my point here. Dont self hram your self because of what some stupid guy ONCE. After my little rant above ^^^^ you probably wont but could you R&R please just to tell me how this chapter was. XOXOXXOXOXXO and remember little carrots. DO NOT SELF HARM!**


	19. Authors note

**HEY GUYS!**

I am sorry to enform you guys that I cannot update for a few days due to tornados going through town and flooding and they are cutting the power in my area.

Sorry guys.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO stay cool. Stay safe.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: IM ALIVE! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE SCHOOL IS A BITCH! This is one of my longest chapters yet... I think... Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

CHAPTER 19 ROSE POV.

Once I had let Dimitri look at my wounds and me repeating over and over that I was fine and I could heal myself he finally let me pee.

When I had finished my business I went out looking for Dimitri.

I couldn't find him in our room so I went down stairs looking for him.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT DIMKA! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME NOT THAT SLUT BAG ROSE!" I heard Tasha screech.

What the hell is a 'Slut Bag'?

"Well I was told that you started it. Who am I supposed to believe?" Dimitri asked.

"Uh ME!"

When Dimitri saw me come around the corner he smiled and I swear my heart skipped a beat.

"Hey Dimitri. What you doing?" I asked him, ignoring Tasha's glare that was directed at me.

"Nothing much. Want to go grab some lunch?" he asked, taking my hand.

"Sure thing. Wouldn't want the slut bag going hungry now would we?" I asked with a smirk.

"YOU ARE ALREADY FAT! YOU DON'T NEED ANYMORE FOOD OR YOU WILL CRUSH US ALL!" Tasha screamed at me.

"Did you hear something?" I asked Dimitri.

Catching on he said, "No I don't think so. Are you feeling alright Rose?"

"Actually no, I'm feeling a little light headed. Can you carry me?" I asked sweetly.

"But of course. Wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we?" he smirked when he saw Tasha's furious glare.

"Well then MUSH!" I squealed in joy when he started sprinting towards the lunch room thing.

"Ooff!"

Yet again, I find myself on the ground.

-.-

"You're not trying Rose. Come on jump up. Again!" My asshole of an instructor, Stan, screamed in my face, his saliva hitting me in the eye and causing me to fall backwards, trying to get away from it, and started rolling around on the ground screaming bloody murder.

Attracting the attention of everyone around us, I kicked my leg out and hit Stan behind the knee causing him to fall to the ground.

While he was busy getting his fat ass off the ground I rolled to the side and pushed myself up onto my feet and into a fighting stance.

"Never piss off a Hathaway. Never." I threatened.

"Oh Stan's in trouble" I heard someone's giddy voice say, coming from the crowd that had formed around us.

"What kind of move is that Hathaway?" Stan growled.

"The kind that knocked your sorry ass on the ground." I shot back.

"Well let's see how well you do under pressure then, shall we?" he asked, a scary ass smirk on his lips.

"What kind of sexual innuendo is that? And bring it sista."

And with that our fight started.

* * *

**So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update I had school and homework and teenage drama... Gotta love it (note the sarcasm). R&R please!**


	21. Sparks?

**A/N: I AM ALIVE! I AM SO SORRY I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY IM SORRY! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON AS IN THIS WEEKEND.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 20 ROSE POV.  
** Stan swung a cheap shot towards my legs which i jumped over.  
"Come on Alto, i used to know 6 year olds who could fight better than you." I taunted.  
He just growled and lunged towards me, managing to hit my left side as i dogged him, which made me lose my balance and stumble to the left.  
While i was disorianted, Stanny Boy swung at my head at the exact same time that Dimitri came over to see what was going on, successfully distracting me so Stan landed a punch to my right cheek.  
"Puffy dog." I hissed under my breath.  
Our banter continued on for another 10 minutes until Tasha came over and started running her hands over my man's body.  
I think i actually growled.  
Again while i was distracted Stan managed to knock me to the ground, only to pick me up by my ponytail and dangle me above the ground like i was some sort of ragg doll.  
So i did the only thing i could.  
I reached into my boot and pulled out the pocket knife i keep there.  
I heard gasps of shock ripple through the croud.  
They probably thought i was going to stab him.  
As much as the thought sounds convincing, i couldnt do that.  
So instead i sliced right through my ponytail, leaving me to fall to the ground while Stan stood their holding my ponytail.  
"Gonna make yourself a wig, are ya?" i smirked at the outraged look on his face.  
Just as he lunged for me again i noticed something wrong with his hands.  
They were alight.  
That cheater.  
I barely managed to dodge his attack and managed to ninja role into a crouch 2 meters away from him, my own hands glowing with power.  
But the thing is, is that it wasn't fire, water, air, or earth.  
No.  
My hands were glowing, yes, but with little stems of electricity streaming from them.

* * *

**So yet again sorry for the wait and sorry about how short it is, I have three assignments to do and haven't started on any of them... R&R please! I will love you forever if you do!  
**

**IMPORTANT!**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY TWILIGHT FIC I PROMISE IT ISNT BOREING! IT IS CALLED 'Forgetting The Past' PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!**


End file.
